La course aquatique
by evey88
Summary: Ondine s'ennuie et se languit de ses amis Pierre et sacha,seule à l'arène d'Azuria. le professeur Chen lui rend visite...


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple : egoshipping RégisxOndine

Course aquatique.

Ondine s'ennuyait, toute seule. En effet, elle avait quitté ses compagnons de voyage, Pierre et Sacha, pour gérer l'arène d'Azuria à elle seule. Ses sœurs avaient profité de son retour pour partir en vacances.

Ondine jeta un coup d'œil à son nouveau reflet. Elle avait du mal à s'y faire. Avant de partir, ses sœurs l'avaient complètement relookée. Elle n'avait pas pu y échapper.

-Il est hors de question que tu t'occupes de l'arène avec cette allure de garçon manqué, avait sévèrement déclaré Daisy. Regarde-nous. Et regarde-toi, avec cette couette ridicule !

Ondine avait protesté mais elle était seule contre trois. Ainsi, ses sœurs lui avaient détaché les cheveux, lissé les mèches rebelles, l'avaient maquillée et vêtue d'une courte robe rose, semblable à celles qu'elles portaient lors de leurs danses aquatiques. Même si elle ne l'avait pas admis devant ses sœurs, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était contente du résultat. Grâce à ses sœurs, elle était devenue très jolie et féminine.

En attendant, elle était seule. Excepté la présence des Pokémons. Tout à l'heure, elle était allée nourrir Léviator. Il avait fait la fête en la voyant. Depuis qu'elle avait réussi à le dompter, il était adorable. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal. En effet, malgré sa passion pour les Pokémons aquatiques, Ondine avait toujours eu une peur bleue des Léviators. Cela remontait à sa petite enfance, lorsqu'un Léviator l'avait avalée et recrachée ensuite. Mais elle dirigeait l'arène d'Azuria, à présent. Elle avait donc mis sa peur de côté pour s'occuper de l'impressionnant Pokémon, aidée de l'infirmière Joëlle. La tâche s'était révélée laborieuse mais elle avait réussi. Maintenant, Léviator l'adorait. Comme tous les pokémons de l'arène, d'ailleurs. Cela lui faisait plaisir, d'autant plus qu'elle aimait les entraîner mais elle avait besoin de compagnie humaine.

De temps en temps, des dresseurs venaient à l'arène pour l'affronter. Jusqu'à présent, elle les avait tous battus. Elle les avait retenus avec une tasse de thé, devant laquelle ils discutaient de leur périple. Ils lui avaient parus bien jeunes et inexpérimentés. Cela lui avait rappelé ses débuts avec Sacha et Pierre. Le bon vieux temps, en somme. Lorsque ses sœurs reviendraient, peut-être recontacterait-elle les garçons pour repartir avec eux.

Il lui arrivait aussi de donner des spectacles en solo. Au départ, cette perspective l'avait effrayée. Et puis, elle avait eu une idée. Elle effectuerait ces numéros de danse en compagnie de pokémons. Leur présence la rassurait et son trac s'était vite envolé. Elle avait pas mal de succès et le public qui venait la voir augmentait régulièrement.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, contemplant la piscine où se baignait son petit hippotrempe, une musique ressemblant à un gargouillis d'eau se fit entendre. C'était la sonnerie de l'arène. Elle alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, une grande porte vitrée. C'était le professeur Chen, accompagné de son petit fils Régis. Ce dernier, à l'instar de son grand père, portait une blouse blanche. Cela lui allait comme un gant.

- Bonjour, professeur Chen ! Bonjour Régis !les salua-t-elle aimablement. Le second la contempla d'un air intrigué.

- Dis-moi, tu es nouvelle ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vue quand je suis venu affronter les dresseurs de cette arène. Toutes de charmantes jeunes filles, comme toi d'ailleurs ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Régis, tu ne reconnais donc pas Ondine, la jeune amie de Sacha ? S'étonna le professeur Chen, légèrement amusé.

Régis la regarda avec étonnement, puis il sembla la reconnaître.

- Ah,Ondine ! S'exclama-t-il. Excuse-moi mais tu as changé. Je n'ai pas oublié ton joli prénom.

-Heu…merci !répondit la jeune fille en rougissant. Chaque fois qu'elle avait vu Régis, il avait plutôt eu tendance à se pavaner devant Sacha. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait vraiment à elle, notamment en déployant ses talents de séducteur.

- J'ai ouï dire que c'était toi qui dirigeais l'arène d'Azuria, à présent, dit le professeur Chen. Est-ce vrai ?

- C'est exact ! Répondit fièrement Ondine.

- Nous sommes venus ici, car j'écris une thèse sur les pokémons aquatiques, expliqua le professeur Chen. Nous aimerions donc étudier tes pokémons, avec ta permission bien sûr.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Ondine. Entrez.

Elle les guida à l'immense aquarium. Elle eut la satisfaction de déceler une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux de Régis.

-Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ?frima-t-elle.

-Hum…je dois reconnaître que oui, dit-il avec son air suffisant habituel. Ondine ne put réprimer un sourire. Il n'avait pas changé.

L'intérêt du jeune homme se porta sur un axoloto qui nageait à proximité.

- Cela ne te manque pas ?finit par lui demander Ondine.

-Quoi donc ?s'étonna Régis.

- Les combats de pokémons.

-Pas du tout, affirma-t-il, catégorique. Je préfère les étudier. Je commence même à être contre les combats de pokémons. Ils peuvent être tellement violents. Parfois, je me dis qu'on ferait mieux de laisser tous ces pokémons tranquilles.

- C'est vrai ?s'enthousiasma Ondine, moi aussi ! J'envisage d'arrêter les combats pour me consacrer aux spectacles de danse !

- Cela me paraît une bonne idée, approuva Régis. Nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente, on dirait.

-Il faut croire, répondit Ondine, amusée. Elle commençait à se sentir bien, avec lui. D'ailleurs, la manière dont il se pavanait devant Sacha avait toujours eu tendance à l'amuser plutôt qu'à l'énerver, contrairement à son ami.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à étudier les pokémons. Ondine passa un agréable moment avec eux. Régis était très expérimenté en matière de pokémons. Conscient qu'il impressionnait Ondine, il affichait ce petit air supérieur qui…lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

- Au fait, tu vas participer à la course aquatique ?lui demanda Régis avant de partir.

-Une course aquatique ? Répéta Ondine, étonnée.

-Une spécialiste des pokémons aquatiques telle que toi n'est pas au courant ?railla Régis. Il y a une course à laquelle participent les pokémons aquatiques et leurs dresseurs. Cela se déroule à Carmin sur Mer.

- Elle a lieu quand ?demanda Ondine.

- Dans une semaine. Je peux t'y emmener en voiture, si tu veux.

-C'est gentil, merci. Et toi, tu peux venir utiliser la piscine, pour qu'on s'entraîne ensemble, cela te dit ?

Le visage de Régis s'éclaira.

- C'est vrai ? Super !

Ainsi, Régis revint le lendemain, pour s'entraîner avec Tortank. Ondine, quant à elle, opta pour Staross. Il était plus rapide et plus léger que Tortank mais ce dernier était plus puissant. Ondine et Régis arrivaient souvent à égalité.

- Tu es une rivale coriace, la complimenta Régis.

Ondine émit un sourire.

- Pas autant que Sacha, j'imagine, dit-elle.

-Si, et tu es plus mignonne que lui, en plus ! La complimenta Régis. Ondine s'empourpra.

-Arrête, répondit-elle.

- Mais je le pense vraiment, lui répondit Régis en la regardant fixement. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te battre ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire supérieur.

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on verra !riposta Ondine, énervée. Sa colère amusa Régis.

- Tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu es énervée !la taquina-t-il. Ondine rougit de plus belle.

La veille de la course, Régis vint chercher Ondine pour l'emmener à Carmin sur mer. Il avait sa décapotable rouge et son fan club était présent.

- Régis, Régis oui ! Régis, Régis t'es le meilleur ! Régis, Régis t'es le plus fort !clamaient les filles en chœur.

- Je croyais que tu ne te déplaçais plus avec elles, fit remarquer Ondine.

- Elles tenaient absolument à venir, pas vrai les filles ?

- Ouuuuiiiii !

-D'ailleurs, elles étaient là aussi lors du championnat de la ligue Johto. Cela te dirait de te joindre au fan club ?

-Heu…non, merci, répondit Ondine en grimaçant.

Régis éclata de rire.

-Je plaisantais ! Allez, monte !

Ondine s'exécuta. Les filles du fan club l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Ondine fut agréablement surprise. À première vue, elle les avait jugées pas très malignes mais en fait, elles étaient très gentilles.

Le trajet dura près d'une heure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, de nombreux dresseurs étaient là. Ils discutèrent un peu avec eux et se rendirent à l'hôtel.

- Une réservation pour quinze personnes ! Annonça Régis à la réceptionniste.

- Voici vos clefs ! Dit aimablement celle-ci en remettant les clefs à Régis et son fan club.

Ondine s'avança.

- Une réservation pour une personne, s'il vous plait ! dit la jeune fille.

- À quel nom ? Demanda la réceptionniste.

- Ondine Waterflower, répondit la jeune fille.

La réceptionniste pianota sur son ordinateur et finit par relever la tête, l'air un peu perdu.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de réservation à ce nom.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Protesta Ondine. J'ai réservé, j'en suis sûre.

-Nous avons un souci informatique, en ce moment. D'autres dresseurs ayant réservé sont dans le même cas que vous. Voici de quoi vous dédommager, dit la réceptionniste en lui tendant une liasse de billets.

-Je préférerais une chambre !dit Ondine.

-Je suis désolée, toutes sont prises.

-Mais comment je vais faire ? Je ne vais pas dormir dehors, il fait froid et il pleut !

-Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, si tu veux. Je dormirai sur le sofa, proposa courtoisement Régis.

-C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup !fit Ondine, reconnaissante. Elle se jeta à son cou. Régis, tout fier et orgueilleux qu'il était, s'embrasa.

-Nos chambres ne sont pas équipées de sofa, fit remarquer la réceptionniste.

Régis et Ondine se concertèrent un instant du regard. Allaient-ils dormir dans le même lit ?

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, finit par dire Ondine.

Régis, Ondine et les autres filles allèrent dîner et regagnèrent leurs chambres. Régis et Ondine prirent leur douche à tour de rôle et se glissèrent dans le lit, gênés et aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre que possible.

-Bon, ben…bonne nuit, dit Ondine, embarrassée, en éteignant la lumière.

-Bonne nuit, dit Régis, qui semblait tout aussi gêné.

Ondine était en train de faire la course. Soudain, la team rocket fit son apparition, sur un impressionnant Léviator métallique.

Ils tentaient de lui dérober son Staross. Accidentellement, ils lui brisaient la pierre précieuse qui lui servait de cœur.

- Non, non, Staross, ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie ! Gémissait Ondine dans son sommeil.

- Ondine ! Réveille toi ! S'exclama Régis en la secouant.

Ondine se réveilla peu à peu.

- Chuuut, tu as fait un cauchemar, fit Régis d'une voix apaisante. Chuuut, c'est fini.

Ondine reprit peu à peu son souffle. Elle se blottit contre le torse de Régis tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain, ils s'éveillèrent aux aurores. Ils se rendirent sur le quai, là où la course avait lieu. De nombreux dresseurs étaient là. Ils étaient déjà sur le point de partir, une corde attachée à leurs poissoroys, leurs akwakwaks, leurs tentacools, leurs carapuces, ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres pokémons aquatiques.

Alors qu'Ondine attachait la corde à son staross, une voix familière l'interpella.

- Ondine ! Ma petite sœur chérie !

Ondine se retourna, surprise. C'était Daisy, accompagnée de ses deux autres sœurs.

-Mais …mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? S'étonna Ondine.

-Nous avons fait un détour par Carmin sur mer et nous avons appris que notre petite sœur allait participer à la fameuse course aquatique, alors nous sommes venues t'encourager ! Dit Daisy avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Ah, merci ! Fit Ondine en lui rendant son sourire.

-Tu as intérêt à faire honneur à l'arène d'Azuria ! Ajouta Daisy.

-Vous pouvez compter sur elle ! dit Régis, qui s'était approché d'elles.

-Hé, mais je te connais, toi ! Réalisa Daisy en le voyant. Tu es l'un de ces fameux dresseurs du bourg Palette qui était venu nous combattre !

- C'est exact. Cela fait longtemps, les filles, répondit le jeune homme.

- Il est plus mignon que ton ex petit ami !gloussa Daisy.

Régis rougit malgré lui.

- Sacha n'était pas mon petit ami,s'énerva Ondine.

-Alors comment sais tu qu'on parle de lui ? Se moqua l'une de ses sœurs.

-Bon, on va vous laisser vous préparer, décida Daisy. Allez, bonne chance !

Ondine et Régis, à l'instar des autres dresseurs, plongèrent dans l'eau et montèrent sur leurs planches, une corde nouée à leur taille et leur pokémon les reliant.

- À vos marques, prêts, partez ! tonna l'agent Jenny.

Les dresseurs et leurs pokémons partirent dans un impressionnant concert d'éclaboussures.

Ondine se retrouva rapidement en tête, à égalité avec Régis. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe amical de la main.

Ils essayaient mutuellement de se doubler mais finissaient par rester au même niveau.

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à mi-trajet, un immense Léviator métallique surgit de sous les eaux. Ondine resta figée de stupeur. La team rocket se trouvait sur le Léviator. Comme dans son rêve.

-Nous sommes de retour !

- Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

- Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation !

- Afin d'unir tous les peuples à notre nation !

- Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité !

-Butch !

-Cassidy !

-La Team Rocket, plus rapide que la lumière !

- Rendez vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre !

-Encore vous ! s'exclama Ondine.

-Encore cette gamine !fit Butch.

-Nous allons lui donner une petite leçon ! Gloussa Cassidy avant de partir d'un rire diabolique. Elle actionna le bouton de sa télécommande. Le Léviator se mit à aspirer tous les pokémons et leurs dresseurs perdirent l'équilibre.

Régis garda son sang –froid habituel. Il lança une pokéball et Akwakwak en sortit.

-Akwakwak, attaque Psyk'eau ! Lança-t-il.

Le pokémon émit un rayon laser qui atteignit le Léviator et il recracha tous les pokémons.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! S'écria Butch.

-Autant combattre le feu par le feu ! Décida Ondine. Léviator, go !

Le Léviator sortit de sa pokéball.

-Léviator, attaque draco-rage !

Le Léviator se mit à tourner sur lui-même, de plus en plus vite et une tornade se matérialisa dans l'eau. Elle se dirigea vers la team rocket et les expulsa dans les airs.

-Bien joué, Léviator ! Le félicita Ondine. Le titanesque pokémon alla se frotter affectueusement contre sa maîtresse.

-Beau boulot, les félicita Régis. Mais ne te repose pas trop sur tes lauriers, car moi, j'ai une course à gagner ! Lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

-Hé, attends ! Protesta Ondine. Staross,go!

Finalement, elle dépassa Régis. Bientôt, elle vit l'île qui était le point d'arrivée et y accosta haut la main.

-Félicitations, fit l'infirmière Joëlle en lui remettant le trophée,un joli pendentif stari en argent.

Régis arriva peu de temps après. Il adressa un sourire à Ondine.

-Tu l'as bien mérité, la félicita-t-il, bon perdant.

Ils allèrent fêter l'évènement en allant dîner au restaurant avec les sœurs d'Ondine.

Celles-ci,fatiguées,prirent congé d'eux à la fin du repas.

-Bon, on va vous laisser en amoureux ! gloussa Daisy avant de s'éloigner avec ses deux sœurs.

- Attends une minute ! Protesta Ondine. Régis n'est pas mon amoureux !

-Tu devrais être flattée, qu'on te prenne pour ma petite amie ! Crâna-t-il.

- Toujours aussi prétentieux ! Rétorqua Ondine.

- Toujours aussi caractérielle ! Repartit-il du tac au tac.

- C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est ! Répliqua-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue.

Régis eut un rire condescendant.

-Comme je suis grand seigneur, je veux bien t'accorder l'immense et précieux privilège de devenir ma petite amie.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Explosa Ondine. Non mais…

Régis la fit taire en l'embrassant longuement. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Lorsqu'il interrompit le baiser et lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits,elle consentit à sourire.

- Bon, j'accepte. Mais uniquement parce que le coq prétentieux que tu es a besoin d'être remis en place régulièrement. Je ne te quitterais plus d'une semelle,tu risques de le regretter, mon vieux

- Marché conclu ! fit Régis et il l'embrassa à nouveau.


End file.
